Misunderstanding
by Angleterre97
Summary: Ivan is at a new school and doesn't understand why some students are picking on a certain Chinese girl (Not het, btw. Read the tile haha)


It's a new school year, and for me a new school as well. I've never been to a school like this before. There are people from all over the world and the teachers speak an array of languages. Even so, in this community full of different people…I feel like an outsider. I don't mind all that much, of course. I'd rather blend into the background than have too much attention. Because from what I see the attention kids receive from each other isn't all that great.

Curse words and insults fly in every direction from different dialects. Some of them might have been thrown my way, but I'm not sure. It wouldn't surprise me. I'm tall and quiet and what some would consider weird or even a bit intimidating. It's the smaller people that get the brunt of it all here, though.

It was the third week of school when I walked into my second period classroom to hear and see an odd sort of commotion. A crowd had formed over towards the far back corner and I could hear jeers and jibes and mixed into them, protests.

"I am not! Knock it off aru!"

As I pushed my way up towards the front of the group I could see a few boys picking on a small Chinese girl. She wore peculiar clothes though, Tom-boyish, so maybe that's why they were picking on her?

As they continued to laugh and spit out mean words one of them reached out to yank on her long black hair that was tied back in a pony-tail.

"Hey Yao, can we tie your hair back with ribbons and bows?"

A burst of laughter wrung out and I had had enough.

I stepped forward with a serious look about me and the other boys looked up at me with curious, wide eyes.

"Class is starting soon, da? I think it's time to take your seats."

The crowd murmured a bit amongst themselves but soon began to disperse, which is when I turn to talk to the girl. She was in a couple of my classes, and I had seen her around the school but hadn't talked to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded her head and I offered my hand and a smile. "My name is Ivan, it's nice to meet you Miss Yao."

She looked as if she was about to return the handshake, but abruptly stopped and suddenly leveled me a glare.

"Fuck you aru." And then she turned to take her seat at the front of the room. Confused, I took my own seat at the back. I would have asked what that was for if the teacher hadn't have walked in at that moment.

/OOO/

"Dude, nice one." My friend Alfred, whom I had met on the first day, said to me as I stood at my locker after second period. I didn't know what he was talking about until he motioned to the Chinese girl at her own locker a little ways down the hallway. I sighed.

"What was that all about?" I asked, genuinely laughed a little.

"You don't know why they always pick on Yao, do you?"

I shook my head no.

"They pick on him 'cause he's so feminine looking."

My eyes widened. "Him?" I asked.

"Yup."

And now it all made a lot more sense.

"Why did you not tell me before?"

"Well I didn't think you would haul off and call him a chick!"

I wanted to smack him, but settled with another sigh. Way to go Ivan.

/OOO/

The only other class I have with the chines boy (Boy, a boy, how foolish of me, da?) is Gym class at the end of the day. You would think I would have noticed due to that, but he was always changed and out in the gymnasium by the time I got to the locker room, and since both genders wore the same gym uniform it could be an honest mistake, right?

Well either way I felt stupid, and a little nervous as I exited the locker room and approached him by the bleachers where we all line up.

The first thing he did was glare at me. I scratched at the back of my neck as I looked down at him. It really is no wonder people tease him for being feminine. His features are soft, his frame small, big golden-brown eyes with full eyelashes…..

"What do you want aru?" He asked sternly, bringing me back to the present. I coughed a bit to clear my throat before offering my hand again. "I am terribly sorry for the, er, misunderstanding earlier, Mr. Yao."

He blinked once, looking from my hand up to me and back before accepting the handshake.

"Apology accepted I guess."

And when I smiled at him and he smiled back I couldn't help the little flutter that sprung up in my chest, what an odd sensation. I figure it meant that we would become good friends in time, and that made me happy.

I decided then that whether Yao was boy or girl, it wouldn't matter. I'd stand by and up for him either way.

/OOO/

**RoChu. Yup…..Just a short little random thing. School's gonna start soon…..boo. Ah well, I should really write more for these guys, I love them. Reviews?**


End file.
